pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of The Girls
After Phineas created a girl band called "FreePrettyFairClarityPromiseDevoted" and after the contest,the girls win the wish ball,a ball that can grant you one wish. The girls don't know what to wish,so Phineas hide it but the ball was stolen and the girls are fighting over it. Episode Summary In the night,Ferb was asking Phineas where's Candace. Phineas sighed and told Ferb that Candace and the other girls are fighting in the Danville Park. Meanwhile in the Danville Park,the girls:Carla,Bonnie,Jennifer,Candace,Lisette and Isabella are forming a circle and Candace throws the ball. Which makes them fight and fight over it,Carla get the ball by using her free running techniques,but Lisette is a vampire so she stoles it,Bonnie steals it again by using her Ninja Techniques,Jennifer gots the ball by throwing Pizzas over them,Candace gets it by trapping Jennifer and Isabella got it from Candace by showing a fake-illusion of Phineas and Ferb building something. Lisette's gets the ball and she tells Isabella "She was Sorry",Lisette kicks Isabella by the gut and this makes Isabella shout "Oh,your so Mean,Auntie!",Lisette hears the word "Auntie" making her traumatize,Carla gets the ball and Bonnie tells her Brother through Wrist Communicator,to activate her Super Extreme Armor,Bonnie is now in her armor and pulls Carla's hair this makes Carla lose her balance and she falls. In the O.W.C.A Agency,Major Monogram was busy watching the Fight and they we're shocked because Carla was falling,Monogram tells Carl to activate the O.W.C.A Armor.back to the fight,a red dot appears in Carla's back and her armor was activated. She punches Bonnie and kicks her,she got the ball and now Candace flying with her super-bat costume(Stole from a Costume Shop),get's the ball. Isabella used her Fireside girls flying technique get's the ball from Candace. Meanwhile in the House,Phineas tells the reason why the girls fight,a while ago Phineas created the band called "FreePrettyFairClarityPromiseDevoted" Band for the Band Contest. After the contest,the band wins and they win the wish ball and Phineas gives it to them but the girls are unsure to make a wish,so Phineas hid it in the basement but somehow,it was stolen by the girls. Back to the Fight,Lisette was untraumatize and get's the ball from Candace by scaring her,However In the minds,the wishes are been think by the girls:Carla wants to be a Super Secret Agent,Bonnie wants Albert to love her more,Jennifer wants to have an unlimited supply of Pizzas,Candace wants Jeremy to hang out with her,Isabella wants to be loved by Ferb and Lisette wants to have a beautiful skin. The girls keep fighting,Bonnie gets angry and activates her super laser,the girls are terrified but for those who have armors can dodge it. The Super Laser shots on them making the ball fall ,this makes the girls fight in the mid-air by who's gonna catch the ball. However,the ball was never seen,this makes the girls upset and apologize to each other. At the end,the ball landed on the Flynn-Fletcher Household,Linda opens the door and saw the ball and she knows the ball and she wished something,that was never been heard. Background Information *This is the first time,Phineas portrays as "Manager" of the band *Each girls in this episode wears armors and costumes,uses other techniques and uses weapons. *The "FreePrettyFairClarityPromiseDevoted" are the meanings of the girl's names. **Carla's name means "Free Men" but shortened into "Free" **Bonnie's name means "Pretty" **Jennifer's name means "Fair" **Candace's name means "Clarity" **Lisette's name means "God's Promise" but shortened into "Promise" **Isabella's name means "Devoted" *The O.W.C.A has an armor that are suitables for agents only. *Bonnie's brother,Nathan builds an armor for Bonnie in case of Emergencies. Allusions *'Batman '- Candace's flying bat costume is highly inspired by Batgirl's costume. *'''Sergeant Keroro - '''The episode segment is highly based on The Sergeant Keroro Episode. Continuity *Carla used her Free Running Skills for the second time. ("Trick by Remotes") *Bonnie used her Ice Ninja Skills for the second time. ("Albert's Dark Past") *Lisette used her Vampire Powers for the third time. ("The Vampire Princess"),("The Vampire's Life") Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fighting